


Resurrection: A Gift or a Curse for One Fallen Angel

by infiniteworld8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Essays, Gen, Meta, Resurrection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteworld8/pseuds/infiniteworld8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A discussion on the possible reasons for the many times Castiel has been resurrected. Season 3-8 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection: A Gift or a Curse for One Fallen Angel

So basically this is a musing on why god chooses to save Castiel time and time again.

What makes Castiel deserving of resurrection? Is it a punishment or a gift? These are the first questions which come to mind for me.

The first time Castiel is resurrected is during the episode in which he is keeping guard over Chuck Shurley _Lucifer Rising_ and an archangel Raphael, smites him. He later comes back with very little idea as to why he has been returned. In this first instance Castel dying or (whatever angels do) is a noble martyrdom in the process of trying to prevent the apocalypse.

Later Cas is destroyed in a fight in Stull Cemetery (Last episode of season 5)in which he tries to prevent Lucifer (in Sam’s body) and Michael ( in Adam Milligan’s body) from having a massive battle that will kill billions and destroy parts of the earth. Cas is resurrected shortly after Sam takes the Swan dive into the pit with the two archangels and presumably his half-brother also.

Cas is seen walking into a lake in early season 7 _Hello, Cruel world_ and presumably dies as the leviathans escape his vessel. We later find out that he has been resurrected yet again and is leaving without memory of his past life as the healer Emanuel.

And finally during the end of season seven with the final battle between the Leviathans and the Winchesters he along with Dean is transported to purgatory. We later find out that he chose to stay in purgatory, but yet once again he is resurrected and brought back to earth.

So what do all these incidents have in common, why does he keep being resurrected , presumably by God? Castiel is as much a fallen angel as Lucifer, he has killed angel and humans, committed the sin of pride , casted himself up in the blasphemous position of a new God...so what makes him not deserving of punishment like Lucifer? Why should he not be thrown into the Cage to spend eternity with his brothers Michael and Lucifer?

For me there is only one answer. Castiel has different motives than either Lucifer or Michael. He is worthy of resurrection not because of all the times he has failed but because of the reasons he has committed his actions.

Lucifer was wrathful, and prideful. He looked upon humans as insects and considered himself and his brothers to be the epitome of creation. He defied God out of spite that there would dare be another creation that might be better or equivalent to angels. He refused to submit to the will of God. Michael also was similarly prideful and showed disdain to his Father’s creations even going so far as to not care that billions of them would be killed if he and Lucifer fought for domination.

Castiel’s actions may have wrought destruction and pain but his motives were defiantly more pure. In the first instance he dies trying to stop the apocalypse from being started. Why was Castiel trying to stop the apocalypse? **Because of Love**...he loves his father’s creations he sees worth in humans and is willing to defy his brothers to remain loyal to his father and ultimately the things his father holds dear, which is humans.

Catiels is once again destroyed in Stull cemetery trying to prevent the apocalypse and thereby save the Winchesters and humanity...What are the two factors spurring him on in this case ? **The answer is Love, Friendship and Loyalty.** Castiel is committed to the cause even though he sees it will likely end poorly and he stays with the Winchesters and on the side of humanity till the end.

Even when Castiel intakes the myriads of souls from Purgatory rather than trying to gain power for himself solely, he still has such lofty goals as uniting heaven, and maintaining order rather than just merely gaining power for himself. However the souls of purgatory corrupt him and his deeds become villainy rather than the beneficent actions he seeks to perform.

And finally when Cas chooses to stay in purgatory, it’s an act of **attonement** for unwittingly releasing the leviathans from purgatory.

For Castiel resurrection is not merely a reward, it is a punishment, and a learning experience. God seeks to bring Castiel back multiple times so he is forced to recognise his actions and so he can become more like those who he loves and understand them better ....and that is humans. Castiel has grown a lot from the seemingly uncaring angel we first saw in early season four.Hhe has known, love, loss, joy, pain, sorrow and a variety of other human emotions. He has felt what it feels like to be betrayed and to be the betrayer. In short Castiel has learned what it means in many ways to be human.

He has been granted a great gift and a terrible curse. I think he is supposed to serve as a bridge between humans and the heavenly host in that he can understand them both now.

Castiel is deserving of resurrection unlike Lucifer or other fallen Angels because he fell not from evil but from trying to do the right thing and failing short...just as many humans have done.

So for Cas resurrection is a gift and a curse just as humanity is for humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a meta fic, ducks rotten food flying...hope it wasn't that terrible, but this idea has been bothering me for a while. Thanks for reading !


End file.
